Bleach: The Cazador
by Natsu123
Summary: The story of Rin "The Cazador" Takamu. From her dead to Hollow, Vasto Lorde, and ultimately the Cuatro Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army. /RukiaxOC/ Rated: M/ Current Arc: Becoming a Hollow arc.
1. Arc 1: Dead

**Chapter 1: Dead Bleach****© Tite Kubo **

My name is Rin Cazador, the Cuatro Espada in the Arrancar army of Aizen Sosuke and just underneath Ulquiorra Cifer the Tres Espada... and that means I am dead. But how can I be talking to you right now if I am dead you might ask? Well it all started one unfortunate night. A night in which my life as I knew it completely changed.

I never believed in the afterlife, in fact I didn't follow any religion at all. Most of the people including everyone from my family excluding me followed the way of Buddha and the Shinto. Well I guess that made me a bit odd but I didn't care much…what was I talking about again...O yes the afterlife. I thought it was just made up by those priests to get a lot of goods and special treatment from the Shogun. At least that's what I thought until that night…The night my own twin-brother killed me... And I discovered that the afterlife is nothing like any priest or book ever described…

000

_-March 16, 1764. Edo (Tokyo) Edo period- _

A loud scream of a woman could be heard from one of the most esteemed mansions in Edo, the owner of the house was the head of the Takamu family, Takamu Ebisu. Ebisu was an esteemed member of the Bakufu and close friend of the current Shogun Tokugawa Ieharu. At the moment Ebisu was sitting in his office room, nervously writing a letter of invitation to the Shogun. The head of the family couldn't keep his head by his work and looked up to the ceiling as he heard his wife scream again.

Takamu Kasumi was in labor; about an hour ago her water had broken. One of the best doctors of Edo was currently watching over her. "Keep pushing my lady, I can see the head coming."

About an hour and many painful screams latter, two children lay in two cribs. A boy and a girl…twins. Ebisu walked into the room and after making sure his wife was okay he looked at his children. The boy looked a lot like him when Ebisu was young; he had sharp feathers and a pointy chin. His eyes where dark-brown, and at the moment the boy was crying loudly.

"I can tell he will be a fighter just like his grandfather was, his name will be Takamu Katsuro, after his grandfather a noble and honorable Samurai who brought great honor to our family."

Ebisu looked at the girl she was the second born of the two children and was smaller than her brother. She already had signs of raven-black hair, and had a cute face. But the thing that stunned the head of the Takamu family was the colors of her eyes. Unlike the rest of the family she had sharp, cold-blue eyes. Unlike her brother the girl was completely quiet observing everything around her calmly.

Ebisu looked at the doctor. "Are you sure this is our child? None of either me of my wife's family has a member with blue eyes."

"I am very sure my lord." The doctor answered. "I must admit that I was shocked as well when she first opened her eyes and looked at me."

Ebisu nodded as he looked at his daughter. "We will call her Rin, Takamu Rin."

000

The twins grew up healthy but both in an entirely different way. Katsuro was the pride of the family, always striving for more attention and praise from their parents. He followed the path his father had laid down for him. He went to the school of the Samurai, learned the way of the might warriors. Katsuro blinked out in everything he did. From swordplay and Kendo, to calligraphy. Katsuro was the pride of the Takamu family.

Rin on the other hand was a bit of an oddball, unlike other girls who preferred to do girly things; she loved to play outside running across the garden, wrestling with boys in the mud. Rin was not girly at all. Her strangest attribute however was the hunting. Evers since Rin was a little girl she always loved chase and hunt everything she found an interesting as a prey. From the insects in the garden to the Leopard cat of the neighbors. The poor cat had to endure hours of being chased by the girl around the garden.

And while most girls faithfully followed the path their parents had decided for them Rin flat out refused. Rin's the path would have been rather easy, learn how to be a good wife and marry to a rich suitor as soon as she had become sixteen.

000

_-March 16, 1780. Edo (Tokyo) Edo period-_

It was early in the morning and Rin was sound asleep in her room, her slumber however would not last much longer as the head-maid of the family came into her room and opened the shutters of Rin's window. "Wake up my lady, today is Katsuro and your birthday and your father is receiving a lot of very important visitors so you have to look at your best." The maid shook Rin awake and walked out of the room.

"I will prepare your bath my lady come to me when you are ready." The maid said before she exited the room.

Rin crawled out of her futon and stretched her arms. She blew some of her raven-black hair from her face. "_Well this is it…from now one it is a countdown of days to my marriage and with that an end to my freedom._" Rin yawed and made her way to the bathroom where the head-maid was waiting for her.

"A there you are my lady, please undress yourself and step into the tube, I will get the soap and your clothes." Rin nodded and began undressing herself.

Before she stepped into the tube she took a look at herself in the mirror. Unlike Katsuro who had become a real man due his puberty, it had pretty much skipped Rin. She was pretty tall for a girl reaching the height of 5, 35 feet, her breast where rather small. Rin run her hand through her long hair. "_Well I guess I should go in the tube._" Rin sat down and enjoyed the warm water.

Soon the head-maid came back with two others. "Good you are already inside I will wash your first and then we will do your hair, chose your clothes and fix your makeup." Rin sighed she hated all of that. The maids began pouring different sorts of liquids in her hair to make her usually entangled hair straight and soft.

After Rin came out of the tube the maids quickly dried her off and Rin put on her undergarments. A new maid came in and began fixing Rin's hair. She tied the long raven-black locks into one large braid decorated with several golden ribbons, and at the start of the braid a comb, with a lotus-flower attached to it, was placed in her hair.

The maids pulled Rin into the next room that was connected to the bathroom. Here she was dressed into a dark red Furisode (a kimono with long sleeves alternating from between the 85cm to 114cm). The maids tied a dark green obi around her waist and guided her to a mirror where makeup was applied to her face. With a lot of blush Rin's more tinted skin, she had inherited from her mother's side of the family, became more pale. Some eye liner and lipstick finished the job.

When Rin looked in the mirror she looked a little shocked. "_I look disgusting…That is not the real me…that is how father and mother wants me to be. The perfect and beautiful wife…disgusting._"

"Well my lady don't you look beautiful now? You should show it to the lord and lady." The head-maid said smiling.

Rin nodded with a fake smile and walked out of the changing room, and began searching for her parents. She quickly found them in the main-room of their mansion, her father was directing the decorations of the room and her mother stood as always faithfully at his side.

"A there you are Rin my beautiful princess." Her father Ebisu looked at her when Rin entered the room.

"My little girl…soon she is a full-fledged woman." Ebisu said looking over his daughter with a jovial smile plastered on his face.

"_That smile is as false as my current skin color. You are just checking in case there something wrong with my appearance._" Rin thought as she waited until her father continued talking.

"Rin, tonight there will be many suitors and I expect you to at least talk to them. Be civil and modest about yourself. And please when the son of the Daimyo from the Kanto region tries to court you again…Just don't attack him like last time, and I am begging that if you really feel the need to beat him up please do it somewhere where no one can see you." Ebisu said sternly.

Rin clenched her fist. "Yes father, I see you are very busy so may I be excused?" Ebisu nodded and waved with his hand as a signal that Rin could go.

Rin began wandering around the mansion, when she passed the corner towards her room. She nearly bumped into Katsuro who was also already wearing his formal clothes.

"O hello their little sis, don't you like especially ugly today?" Katsuro said with a smirk.

"I don't know Katsuro but if I might be so bold, the color of your kimono looks like the vomit of the neighbor's cat."

Katsuro looked down at Rin. "By the way Rin did you know that one of the suitors coming tonight is my senior at my school and you would do me a great favor if you chose him to be your suitor."

"If by senior you mean that arrogant pig that often comes home with you, than not even in a hundred live times." Rin looked angry at her bother. "_How dare he? He knows that I hate that guy with a burning passion._"

Katsuro smirked. "Well that is too bad, because I told both him and dad that you actually like the idea."

Rin resisted the urge to attack her brother right here and now. "Well I am afraid that I have to disappoint both him and father than, because I am not going to marry him."

Katsuro looked around if there was anyone around. When he saw no one he quickly pushed Rin in the room to their right. The stronger boy grabbed Rin by her throat and pushed her against the wall. "Listen up you little bitch it doesn't Mather what you want! This is about my future! This guy is from another high-class family so with him as my brother-in-law my position in the court is suddenly much closer. So you will accept his proposal and marry him you understand."

Rin nodded in fear of what her brother would do if she refused. Last time he had completely beaten her up. And it had taken month for her to completely recover.

"I am glad we could come to an agreement sister. And remember if you don't accept the proposal." Katsuro put more pressure on his grip around Rin's throat. "You know what will happen." Katsuro let go of Rin and walked out of the room, Rin ran to her room and began crying once she lay down on her futon.

Sora an elderly maid who had looked after Rin since her birth came inside, as soon as she saw Rin crying she kneeled down besides the crying girl and took her in a hug. "Sssh everything will be alright dear."

"But I don't want to marry…I hate the thought Sora." Rin sniffed.

Sora pulled Rin closer in the hug. "I know dear, but sometimes you can't do anything to things like these."

000

"My lords and ladies I present to you the lord and lady of the house Takamu Ebisu and Kasumi!" one of the guards announced later that night during the party. Ebisu and Kasumi transcended the stairs both dressed in formal kimonos.

When the applause stopped Ebisu asked for attention. "Thank you very much for all coming here, but this party is not for me or my wife it is for our children Katsuro and Rin!"

Rin and Katsuro walked down the stairs besides each other. As soon as they reached the main floor the twins bowed. "Sixteen years ago on this very day my two beautiful children were born. Both grew up in their own way, but Katsuro's path was really outstanding. Only at the age of six and it was already discovered that he was a prodigy in sword fighting and calligraphy. Yes at the age of eight Katsuro was unmatched by any kid his age and many of his peers. And look at him now a fine young man." Many of the guests cheered loudly. "Now let us begin the party."

Rin clenched her fist hidden in the long sleeve of her furisode. "_He didn't say anything about me that just proves how much he cares about me._" She reached to her throat which still hurt after Katsuro had grabbed it. Sora had hidden the bruises with some makeup.

Soon everyone at the party was talking among themselves. Rin stood a bit lonely by one of the many tables. Suddenly Katsuro and some of his friends walked towards her. Rin recognized the one Katsuro wanted to be her future husband Tokugawa Okita.

"Well well if it isn't my future wife." Okita said slinging his arm around Rin's shoulder.

Rin removed Okita's arm from her shoulder. "We both know that that will not happen for some time Okita, so please don't touch me."

Okita placed his arm back around Rin's shoulder. "Don't be like that my love, I talked to your father and he seemed pleased that I have selected you. Besides I have already the blessing of the Shogun."

Rin stared at the older boy, her eyes spread wide open. "You did what?" She hissed lowly.

Katsuro looked at Rin with a warning glare, but Okita was obvious to Rin's mood. "Yes my uncle the Shogun has already given his blessing when I told him I wanted to marry you."

Rin looked closely at Okita's face and saw the slight blush on his cheeks. "You are drunk, let go of me."

Okita grinned. "Never my sweet heart." He reached lower with his hand and grabbed Rin's breast. Katsuro and his friends laughed loudly.

Rin felt something snap and she grabbed the arm of Okita, and with a throw she had learned from Sora for self-defense, she threw Okita over her shoulder onto the table. "Get your hands of me you pig." Rin hissed.

All people who had attended the party looked at them. Okita climbed back on his feet stumbling a bit. "You should not have done that! You bitch!" Okita punched Rin in her face.

Rin stood back up again, but the look on her face had changed. It had something feral, something you only see in the eyes of a predator. Okita took a few steps back, unsure what to do. With a snarl Rin ripped of the lower part of her dress, revealing her legs, and tore of her sleeves.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" her father yelled, but Rin ignored him.

She ran towards Okita and kicked him in the stomach, Okita fell once more on the ground and Rin began punching him in the face. At that point a few friends pushed Rin from Okita and Katsuro checked upon him. "He has only lost conciseness, but I am afraid that the damage to his face will never be fully healed."

Ebisu quickly ran towards his son and looked at Okita; the young man's face was barely recognizable. It was swollen and had many red and blue spots, his nose stood in a wrong way and he missed several of his teeth. "R-R-Rin!" Ebisu stammered. "H-How c-c-could you-" but Rin never heard him as she quickly ran away.

"Katsuro bring her back!" Ebisu ordered filled with rage, Rin had tainted her families honor with this action and repercussion will follow.

Katsuro bowed. "Yes father at once." Kasturo walked out of the room in search of Rin, but without anyone knowing he first collected his bokuto (wooden-katana).

000

Rin stood on a look outpost from it you had magnificent view over Edo. "_I have really done it this time haven't I? Well he asked for didn't he?_"

"So here you are Rin, you always come here when you are in trouble Rin." Rin turned around; Katsuro was leaning against the railing.

"What do you want Katsuro?" Rin took a few steps back.

Katsuro walked towards Rin and stood still besides her. "You know Rin I told you I would be angry when you refused the proposal didn't I?" Katsuro sighed and shook his head. "You know I understand that you attacked him…but were it really necessary to kill him?"

Rin looked in shock to her brother. "Kill him? But I didn't…."

Katsuro smirked. "Spare me the bullshit Rin, you intentionally killed him I know it!" Katsuro hit Rin with the rug of his hand,

"But I didn't kill him!" Rin yelled. Katsuro grabbed his auto and hit Rin against her side.

"Yes you did!" Katsuro hit Rin again with his sword, this time against her shoulder.

Rin attempted to kick Katsuro, but her older brother easily parried the kick with his bakuto and grabbed Rin by the collar of her Furisode.

"I have no more use for you!" Katsuro said darkly and he began moving his sister towards the railing.

"Katsuro please stop! I beg you please stop!" Rin cried as he lifted her high enough to throw her over the railing.

"To bad Rin, I had found you and told you what had happened after you had left and of course I informed you of the dead of Okita. Out of shame you jumped of the lookout tower!"

"_He is mad! He is really going to throw me of the tower!_" Rin thought in panic.

"Katsuro…please don't do it…I will do anything you want! I will marry even the owner of your school if you want to but please don't kill me!" Rin begged tears streamed from her eyes. "Please Katsuro I don't want to die…"

But Katsuro looked his smaller twin-sister in the eyes. "You really should have done as I said you should. That way you could have lived like a princess! The current Shogun is sick, very sick. And due the fact that his only child died not too long ago it seems most likely that Okita would inherit the Shogunate! I would have become his right-hand man and you the goddamn queen! But you had to do this you whore!"

Katsuro looked one last time at Rin as he hold her above the ground that was long way down. "Goodbye little sis, may your wrenched whore soul end up in hell!" and with that Katsuro let go of Rin. Rin felt down screaming in fear and saw the ground coming towards her faster her coffin sealed with the impact of the hard concrete below.

000

"_My chest hurts, it's hard to breathe. The air is thick like syrup. What is going on right now? I can't even stand up the pain is so unbearable._"

Rin opened her eyes and found herself in a pool of blood. Then realization struck her. "_Katsuro threw me of the tower…I should be dead right now._"

In a terrified panic Rin pated around her body, feeling for any broken bones or serious wounds, only to discover that she was almost unscathed.

"_How could I have fallen from such a height with barely even a scratch on my skin?_

_But there's still blood on my skin, lots of it._" Rin soon began realize it was not her blood since she was not bleeding; she followed the trail with her eyes and quickly gasped. Laying face down on the wet concrete; with her once neat black hair stained in blood, covering her head like a sheet to hide the worst of the gore...Her already torn Furisode now torn even worse by her own splintered bones...she saw...her own body!...Dead...

Rin panicked again, she scrambled on her four limbs and crawled to her body. Still in shock and panic, she began to scream out for anyone nearby to help her. Rin cried out until her lungs began to ache and her chest compressed even more. An elder pair having an evening stroll quickly warned the police force. All the while Rin continued screaming at them, but her pleas where unheard.

Rin screamed louder and louder for their attention. She still felt like she was dying but Rin manage to force herself on two feet and limp towards them. Each step felt like there where two huge rocks tied to her feet. Rin lost her balance and collapsed into a man standing nearby. Rin grabbed the man to prevent herself from falling but fell right through him, the man stepped back looking quite surprised. But he seemed to be looking through her rather than looked at her. In a few more seconds the man simply shrugs his shoulders and returns to the scene, talking to the police when they finally arrived and collected the body – her body.

"PLEASE WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!" Rin began to lose all sense of control and stumbled, stepping on a chain that must been left behind. When she stepped on the chain she feel her chest being pulled again, dragging her back down to the hard earth.

Returning to her senses a little, Rin began to study this chain, grabbing the links and following them up until it ends at her chest. "_This must be the source of my pain!_"

When Rin tried tugging at it, her chest began to hurt only more. "_It's like somebody has pierced this thing around my heart_."

"Ya' still haven't fathomed it yet," a voice sounded. "The fact that ye'r no longer alive that is."

Rin turned towards the rough casual speaking voice and saw a man in a black kimono. His brown hair was neatly chopped and he had a rather cheeky grin on his tanned skin and carried something over the back of his shoulders the way Katsuro sometimes wielded his wooden sword.

Rin saw the shimmering edge of the object on his shoulders, a katana sharp enough to cut...and to kill...

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna cut you with this thing 'ere." The odd man spoke with an odd accent. "I'm a Shinigami ya' see, I'm 'ere to send ya' to Soul Society."

"_A Shinigami? This guy is a Shinigami? A Death God?_" Rin blinked in confusion. "Soul Society?"

"Right'o lady, there's no need for us to waste time with formalities and that sorta stuff." He took his sword from his shoulder and point's it just above Rin's shoulder, Rin flinched and crawled back in fear, "Relax, this'll be over in no time at all."

In a rather flashy display, he throws his sword in the air and catches it, the base of his sword now looking down at Rin. "I just gotta tap this on ye'r 'ead and ye'r off to Soul Society." The Shinigami tapped the hilt on Rin's head, but nothing happened. The Shinigami tried it again and again but nothing happened.

He looked at hilt of his katana. "Is it broken? Work ya' stupid thing!" The Shinigami tried once again. Rin began to panic again fearing she couldn't go to this Soul Society. The brow haired Shinigami looked up as Rin began to emit some sort of black fog. The Shinigami jumped back a look of panic on his face.

Rin blinked. "What is the matter?"

"This has to be wrong." His face became paler; Rin could tell something had made him uneasy. "I'm not sure about this..."

"About what..." Rin was beginning to get agitated.

"Sorry lady but I can't perform Konso on ya...in fact..." He put one of his clammy hands on Rin's chest, gripping the chain attached to her heart, and then stretching it towards him as he slashed his sword down on the chain, cutting off all but a few centimeters.

"Wait, why did you need to do that first?" Rin asked him still quite naive about all these new concepts being thrown at her with every heartbeat. But his once jovial appearance has reverted to utter disgust.

"Ya sent of the stench of what we Shinigami loath most – a lowly Hollow. Once ye'r have become a Hollow I will come back and purify ya, good luck."

Rin became more and more stressed as he turned heels.

"What do you mean a hollow? What's a hollow?"

He did not answer her and just kept walking further into the evening shadows. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Rin scream with the top of her lungs. "WHY WON'T YOU AWNSER ME?!"

The police took Rin's body away leaving her behind. Defeated Rind collapsed on the cold, damp cement and tears began to stream down.

"_Mom...Dad...Katsuro...__Everyone...nobody has ever cared for me in the sixteen years of my life...And now no one will even be around for me in the next life_." Rin was used to being alone, but never like this. "_I may as well be in hell right now; nobody can see or interact with me, I'm separated by an invisible wall of silence. The Gods must be teasing me right now, leaving me here on Earth only to suffer for an eternity of loneliness and rejection._" Rin thought darkly

"_Why Katsuro…. Why did you kill me? Why have I been suffering and lonely for all these years until now? What point was there in it all? Why can't I escape it even in death?_"

And...Yet the suffering was far from over...her hearth began throbbing and Rin felt like her heart was being pulled apart again, the pain returned; only it was a hundred times more intense than before. The pain arrived with such a jolting force that Rin nearly bit her tongue, over stretching her back and gagging in shock. Rin reach for the chain and felt something bite her finger off, she discovered a ferocious little mouth attached to the end of the chain, gnawing away at her lost finger before returning to the chain – devouring itself. The loss her finger however is like a mere surface wound compared to the real pain that's coming from Rin's chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Rin screamed and writhed on the ground in tremendous, unimaginable pain. It literally felt like her heart was being torn apart as Rin dug her fingernails into the concrete to abate the flashes of pain somehow. But the pain still won't go down. Rin bite down on another finger, opposite to the unfortunate appendage eaten by the chain earlier. A sudden jolt of pain struck Rin so hard that her jaw locks shut; now she's down to four fingers on both hands.

With blood spouting from two stumps and a burning heart that will break any minute Rin screamed at the top of her lungs so that any deity could answer her desperate pleas for mercy.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Then it stopped... Rin stopped screaming for a moment, unsure why the pain has seemingly disappeared. Not even her hands hurt anymore. "_What had happened now?_"

Rin inspected her chest, expecting to see her little chain. But it has completely dissolved and left a large cavity where her heart should be...should be... "_Should be..._

_Oh dear god where is my heart!?_"

Rin began freak out and taped on her chest and back, searching for a pulse. All that remained was a distinct and ugly hole which peered into an infinite black world of nothingness.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Her screams only triggered another bout of pain. Only this time the pain – as excruciating as it may seem – was actually giving her a strange sense of euphoria. Rin almost feel like she was getting stronger. Something was welling up deep inside her body. However it is only when a thick white substance spews out and coalesces around my body that Rin realized what true fear feels like.

"_Perhaps this is what that guy meant by becoming a 'lowly hollow'_. _I'm definitely feeling nothing around my chest region and nothing but pain and despair have greeted me since this afterlife. Perhaps this is what hell was supposed to be like – no even in hell; you know what kind of torture is going to happen next. One moment I feel higher than life itself, the next moment oppresses me with the amount of pain not even an animal would be allowed to endure._"

White continues to pour around Rin's body like cement. Now her face was beginning to be concealed by this bony material. Rin's vision was reduced to two small slits as her horizon quickly fades once again to darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**This story will be about an OC from her dead and time as Hollow to Vasto lorde, and ultimately to an Espada in Aizen's army. I hope you all will enjoy the story.**_

_**Please leave a review so I can know your thoughts, also constructive criticism would be welcome, and please point out grammatical and spelling errors, as I am not natively English there are changes I make mistakes in those.**_


	2. Arc 1: Hunger

**Chapter 2:Hunger Bleach****© Tite Kubo**

I must admit that my first few years after I turned into a Hollow where quiet shameful. I attacked many people just for the fun of it, I hunted them down and then I eat them hopping to still my everlasting hunger. It was fun but entirely unnecessary but just like many of my kind I have something I want others to feel. In my case it was fear, just pure fear. The feeling that is most important for one to survive. People claim to overcome fear with training, power and experience and with willpower…..but you can't stop real fear. Because it is an instinct, it tells you to run when someone is hunting you, to scream when something moves in the dark and when you have your claws at their throat the looks they give you just when you kill and eat them.

Truly my time as a normal Hollow was a sad time, I don't remember how many humans, other Hollows and even Shinigami I ate…But then I met HIM… he who changed everything for me…The pale white hollow with green eyes…Ulquiorra

000

"_Look at them all. Walking around their little tracks like ants to their nest. I'm sick of the way they just walk right past and ignore my plight. They have no idea that someone had died here last night._" Rin thought, the small now transformed into monster girl.

"_My body has already been swept off the street, my blood and brains mopped up and erased from the concrete. My brother killed me here last night, I went through fears and pain they cannot imagine._" Rin began to walk away from her spot towards the city. Her new form was small. She barely reached to the chests of people, on her small arms where three sharp claws. Her legs where strong and muscled with one her feet another set of claws with two large enlarged sickle-shaped claws on the place where her big-toe would be.

"_I am Hungry…So hungry…__No, hungry is not even the right words for this feeling ripping through my body… If only there was a word to describe this sheer brutal emptiness which is expanding and piercing my body… An expanding emptiness...How can anyone even comprehend such a feeling?...Wait what was I thinking about?... I must eat first I cannot think strait right ... After I have done that I will think about what I should do._"

000

The evening fell quickly and Rin soon began to look for her prey. She easily found him, a man who seemed different than the other people.

The evening fell quickly and Rin soon began to look for her prey. She easily found him, a man who seemed different than the other people. It was a Samurai and as soon as someone made eyecontact with him they quickly bowed and went out of his way. Rin began silently following him across the rooftops.

As soon as the Samurai stood alone Rin jumped down behind him. "_So hungry…Samurai you will need to still my hunger._" Rin slashed with the sharp claws on her hand at the Samurai's leg and slashed right throughout his armor, causing the leg to bleed.

The Samurai looked at his leg before grabbing his sword. "It would seem that my next opponent is invisible, very well bring it on."

Rin slashed again at the Samurai, who this time blocked the slash with his sword. "You are quiet good invisible attacker but the killing intent you sent of is more than enough for me to find you."

Rin growled and attacked again only to be blocked by the sword again. This time however she grabbed the sword and slashed with the sickle-like claw, she felt her claw cutting through the flesh of the Samurai who dropped his sword and began to run away.

"_Yes run…Let me hunt you!_" Rin began running after her prey, occasionally giving him a small slash on his body with the claws on her feet. The Samurai cursed and ran into a large park. Rin stopped in front of the entrance. "_Edo central park…I came here to play when I was smaller..._" Rin walked into the park at a slower pace, letting the Samurai think he had lost his invisible attacker.

The small Hollow followed the trail of blood the poor man left behind him, on her way Rin passed a small trench. "_Katsuro pushed me in this trench once…I broke my arm as a result…I was even scolded that I should be more careful and Katsuro was praised for trying to grab me and prevent me from falling…I am hungry where is my prey?_" Rin's mind began to slip her, nearly consumed by the maddening hunger.

Rin ran after the Samurai following his trail of blood and smell, the armored man was resting against a tree thinking he had lost his mysterious attacker. "What in the name of the gods was that." The businessman whispered to himself.

Rin looked at the businessman from the bushes her sharp eyes narrowed at the man. It was if the Samurai knew that Rin was watching him because suddenly he began to run again towards the exit of the park.

Rin began to run after him. "_I cannot let my prey escape!_" She jumped onto the man's back ripping the flesh apart with her sharp Sickle like claws. The Samurai screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Rin began ripping the flesh around his neck apart effectively killing the man and absorbing his spiritual energy. Suddenly Rin heard a woman screaming and she looked up, a brown haired woman looked at the body of the swordsman and how he was ripped apart by seemingly nothing.

"_I am still hungry…She looks normal but it has to do…I am so hungry._" Rin plunged herself onto her second victim the screams of the woman filled the night.

Suddenly Rin felt it three large and tasty powers not far away from her. "_These will satisfy me._" Rin rushed towards the two powers without a second thought.

000

_-August 3, 1824. Edo (Tokyo) Edo period-_

Hayato of the Third Division suppressed a shiver as he walked besides his fellow Shinigami Kadan and Michio of the Eleventh Division. He had an odd feeling that something was about to go wrong in an otherwise peaceful and quiet night. The small man shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he was only being paranoid after all, and focused back on the conversation that Kadan and Michio were having besides of him.

"I'm telling ya I couldn't sent her away the Konso simply didn't work." Kadan said to Michio. Telling a story from several years ago. "And when I came back to purify the little lady she was gone, just disappeared I tell ya."

"Knowing you, you did probably something wrong again." Michio responded, "Remember the time you poked the spirit in the forehead with the point of your sword instead of taping it with your hilt?"

The tanned Shinigami waved off the comment with a cheeky grin and began carrying his sword over his shoulders just like the third seat of their division usually did. "That was just one time Michio. Besides you did the same thing if I remember correctly."

Michio scratched his head embarrassed "That's because you said that was how I was supposed to do it you bastard."

Kadan laughed loudly. "Right'o." Michio smacked his forehead. "Please tell me you did it right this night" Kadan only smiled and shook his head, silence falling over the group.

Hayate, suppressed another shiver. He was beginning to think that odd feeling he'd had before wasn't something to just ignore. It was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. The hair on the back of his neck stood tall and he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He grunted and stopped abruptly, spinning around to search the night for anything out of place.

"What are you doing Hayate?" Michio asked after a moment of watching the Third division member scan the nearby houses. "You found a Holow?"

Hayate shook his head, taking one last look around the alleyways and rooftops of the houses that he was near, and turned around.

"I thought I saw something... must've been my imagination."

"It was probably from the drinking we did earlier." Kadan said, the grin still plastered on his face. "But Kadan," Michio turned to his friend, "Hayate didn't drink don't you remember?"

Kadan snorted. "Yeah well... Soon he will."

Hayate tuned out their conversation again in favor of glancing around warily. That feeling was still weighing heavily on his shoulders and he didn't want that something cached him off guard. Something in the corner of his eye abruptly drew his attention. He turned to find what appeared to be a blur, a distortion of air racing across the rooftops on the opposite side of the street.

It was fast, very fast. Hayate grabbed his sword and held it infront of him. Besides him Michio and Kadan simultaneously unsheathed their swords. "So it was a damn Hollow." Michio spat on the ground.

Kadan remained silent the feeling the Hollow gave of reminded him off something but what? "_Ugh I wish I didn't drink so much last night._"Suddenly, the blur stopped and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Kadan started to question, but was cut off when the Hollow suddenly stood in front of them.

000

Rin had been a Hollow for quiet some time, she had become a lot stronger and many other Hollow were afraid to cross her path, afraid that she would hunt and eat them.

But now for the first time in a long while she saw something familiar to her previous life

She watched the Shinigami trio silently from her position on the roofs. She looked at Kadan who was laughing loudly. "_That is him…That is the Shinigami! That is the Shigami who let me to this fate! I will hunt him first and then I will kill and eat him!_"

Rin let a low hiss escape her throat and, without any further hesitation, jumped forward to enjoy her next meal. "_They might be strong but I must eat!_"

000

Kadan blinked at the Hollow that had appeared. It was small, and looked a reptile. Its mask covered the topside of its head leaving the sharp teeth free, its hole was located in its chest. The skin of the Hollow was black and the claws on her hands and feet looked threating sharp.

Michio ran towards the Hollow sword raised. "What a stupid thing, thinking it can take on three Shinigami!"

Michio slashed towards Rin who jumped aside growling at the Shinigami, she quickly slashed at his arm leaving three deep cuts. Michio grunted. "So ya are not playing around are ya Hollow?! In that case I won't either!"

Michio placed his sword horizontal in front of him. "Pulverize them, Shizen raion!" Michio's katana transformed in a golden war-hammer. Michio began an aggressive assault against Rin trying to hit her with his hammer. But the small and quick Hollow easily dodged the aggressive swings.

Kadan frowned. "_It is like she is trying to figure out the pattern of the attacks._" Suddenly Rin ran behind Michio and jumped on his back her sharp claws ripping apart the flesh. She was about to make the kill when Hayate slashed at her, Rin barely dodged the katana and diapered into one of the stores at the side of the streets.

"Hayate bring Michio to safety I will keep that lowly Hollow busy!" Kadan yelled

Hayate grabbed Michio and used shunpo to get away, while Kadan stood behind ready to face the Hollow. "AL right Hollow I don't know who you are but don't think you can mess with a seated officer of the Eleventh Division."

Kadan unsheathed his Katana and his energy began raising sharply. "Slash! Tsuindoragonsureiyā!" The Katana transformed into a pair of daggers with black blades and red hilts. "To bad Hollow whoever you are."

"_He doesn't even remember me…I will let him fear me!_" Rin roared

Hayate who was healing Michio looked from the top of a building to the fight and became more and more afraid. "What is it with that small Hollow? It is matching the ninth seat of the Eleventh Division!"

Rin jumped and did a somersault towards Kadan before slashing at him with the sickle claw in her feet, making a deep gash across the Shinigami's chest. Kadan cursed and made a sweep of Spirutual energy at Rin who dodged it and kicked the Shinigami into building site. Kadan began running away with Rin on his heels, the tanned Shinigami jumped up the not yet finished building in attempt to lose the aggressive and dangerous Hollow. "_This Hollow is too strong…my attacks barely scratch her._" Kadan coughed up some blood. "_Damn that kick was hard._ " The shinigami touched the gash on his torso but quickly moved his hand away. "_I need treathment immediately it cut three of my ribs._"

"You still haven't fathomed it yet," a soft voice filled with hate said. "The fact that you will return to the land of the living soon." Kadan turned around with a swirl grunting in pain. Rin stood behind him her eyes filled with anger and hatred, Kadan looked the small Hollow straight in the eyes.

"Y-Y-You are that girl!…You are a such a powerful Hollow already?!" Rin kicked the Shingami inside of the building, before jumping to the top and looked down on him while the Shinigami stood up struggling.

"_Where has she gone! I need to get out of here!_" Kadan began panicking. "Kadan!" Hayate and the fully healed Michio ran inside the building. Hayate quickly began to heal the wounded Shinigami while Michio looked around suspiciously.

"Kadan where has the Hollow gone to?!" The tanned Shinigami pointed up weakly, Hayate and Michio followed Kadan's finger and looked up. On the top of the building Rin looked down on them while holding two smaller wooden bars with spiked ends. She threw the down and the bars plunged themselves into Michio and Hayate's stomachs, pinning them down on the floor besides Kadan, before the two Shinigami had time to dodge them.

"Is this a Vasto Lorde?" Hayate said weakly. "No…But if it keeps living it will definitely become one." Michio answered to the younger Shinigami. Kadan only could grunt looking up at the sky. Rin jumped in the sky forming her Cero for the first time, she loaded as much of her energy as possible in the red ball before firing it at the Shinigami.

Kadan looked at the red stream of dead coming in his direction. "_Maybe I should have performed the konso on her after all but my feeling said not…I hope I made the right decision after all…_" where the tanned Shinigami's last thoughts.

000

Rin sat at the side of a river feeling, while it was raining, a little satisfied thanks to her meal of last night, though the hunger had again begun to tremble in her insides. "_What was I thing about before eating…I cannot remember clearly…Who is Katsuro?...Why do I hate him?... I am hungry again…Need to eat again._"

Rin looked to her left and saw another Hollow standing on the riverside he resembled a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. Normally Rin would have ignored it but soon she saw what the other Hollow looked at …an older man somewhere around his forties with sharp features and black hair. He was wearing the traditional Samurai armor, with him walked two children a taller girl with also black hair and a little boy who looked a lot like his father.

"Daddy what are we going to do again?" the boy asked his father.

The boy's father smiled at his son, he reminded Rin of someone. "Now, now Ebisu we are going to the grave of your aunt, the older sister I never knew."

The girl looked over her shoulder. "She was called Rin just like me right?" The man nodded in silence.

The Hamster like Hollow began to move towards the family, but Rin quickly intervened by attacking him. "Mine!" she ripped open the left side of the Hollow with her sickle claws.

The Hollow screeched. "You insolent brat! Do you have any idea who I am?! I am the Grand fisher!" Rin slashed again at the Hollow.

"Mine!" she said again giving the Mad Fisher another deep gash. The Hamster like Hollow quickly ran away, but Rin went after him she jumped on his back vigorsely slashing and ripping it open with the claws on her hands. The older Hollow collapsed on the ground.

"Who…Who…Who are you?!" The Grand fisher screamed in fear. That small black Hollow seemed to emit some sort of dark haze.

"I am the hunter and you are prey!" Rin snapped the neck of the older Hollow. She took one last glance at the disappearing family. "_I need more food._" Rin thought and she ran after them.

000

Rin was at the graveyard looking at the sky, around her lay three corpses one older man and two children. The small particular had screamed when Rin had killed his family before his eyes. The look of fear in the boys eyes had made Rin ecstatic. Suddenly she got the feeling that she was being watched. Rin turned around with a growl but quickly became quiet.

Floating in the Air was a pale white, human-like bat, with green eyes and black wings. Rin glared at the Hollow who stared back at her before opening a black rip in de sky and flying into it, the rip in the sky send out some sort of power and Rin was drawn towards it. Before she knew what she was doing Rin jumped after the Hollow in the closing black rip in the sky.

After she had jumped into the portal, Rin's senses left her completely. Everything around her, as far as her eyes could see, was black. Complete and utter nothingness.

She didn't really know how long she stayed in that infernal nothingness, for how long she just floated in the pitch black darkness, but eventually, everything returned to her in a rush of sound, color and smell.

Rin sat back up weakly looking around, she was in somesort of dark forest with stone trees growing out of sand. There were masses of hollows shuffling around idly for as far she could see and sense. They weren't attacking one another nor making any sort of noise... they were just walking with absolutely no purpose. "_Where am I?...What is this?_"

Rin heard roars and howls in the distance, from somewhere deeper in the forest she had fallen into. They didn't sound very close, so Rin ignored them.

Rin glanced around, taking in the sight of various other hollows wandering about in a daze around her and then disappearing again into the seemingly endless crowd. Farther in the distance, she could see giant beings that were pitch black in color, save for the white mask on their faces. They too were shuffling around each other, apparently lost to the world.

"_I hate this place…there is nothing here…absolutely nothing…no excitement… no fear!...I…I…I want to hunt._"

A few of the other hollows wandering around Rin turned their heads to look at her as they passed by, but Rin ignored it the longer Rin stood still the more angry and agitated she became. Reiatsu began to crackle in the air around her, drawing some of her brethren towards her like moths to a flame.

"_I want to go back… I want to hunt humans again…I want see the fear in my prey's eyes… before I devoured them!...Do those hollows not feel the same hunger I feel… Don't they want to hunt their pray?...Pathetic!_"The reiatsu grew, and along with it the crowd of hollows around her. Rin remained oblivious to it all, too focused on her thoughts. The more she became angered the more her Reiatsu grew. The reiatsu gathering around Rin reached its pinnacle and, with a sharp rumbeling sound, abruptly expanded outward, washing over all the nearby hollow in a rush of power.

They started merging, forming a shapeless blob of black hollow flesh, and converged on Rin.

Rin began panicking when the blobs fell on her, it felt like she was choking Rin wanted to roar loudly but the black flesh also moved into her mouth, Rin blanked out.

When Rin opened her eyes again she found herself in a swirling mass of souls, each one trying to devour the other it felt like a mass killing field around her, soon Rin was overwhelmed by a lot of other souls and she slowly felt herself disappearing . "_NO! I WONT END HERE!_" Rin began unleasing as much reiatsu as she could pushing back as many other souls as she could and began moving up…towards a seemingly unreachable light. Greatly weakend Rin touched the celling and soon found herself blank out again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

_**So here is the next chapter in which Rin transforms to a Gillian-Class Hollow…I won't be covering much chapters on Rin as her time as a normal and Gillian Hollow but longer about her time as Adjuchas and of course Vasto Lorde until she becomes an Arrancar.**_

_**Also since Rin killed the Grand fisher, Ichigo's life will be different. **_

_**R&R please…Also point out any grammar and spelling mistakes please and suggestions are always welcome.**_


	3. Arc 1: Clash

**Chapter 3: Clash before the God King of Hueco Mundo Bleach****© Tite Kubo**

Truly many of the other Arrancar speak of their time as Gillian fondly…I however didn't like it, it was a constant battle to retain your mind. Don't get me wrong I like to fight, I even like it a lot, but the fight has to be physical not mentally. If you didn't eat enough you would change back to a normal Gillian and lose your mind forever, it is just simply gone.

In any case I won't really like to bother you with many details of my time as Gillian as that is rather boring if you asked me…Just wandering around eating others who can't even really fight back… but as Adjuchas…I truly loved that time…your whole existence is one big battle for survival. You hunt each other to survive it was a law of nature. During that time I was so feared by Hollow and Shinigami alike that they started to call me "The Cazador" (the Hunter)

A name I gladly took…

000

Rin saw another unique-masked Gillian and immediately made a beeline for it, cero charging ominously in her mouth as she did so. In contrast to the ordinary white masked Gillian, those with unique masks always had more reiatsu and power to be absorbed after the kill, plus they tasted a lot better than the normal ones.

Rin let loose a roar, alerting the other unique-masked Hollow to her presence, as she released her cero. The glowing ball of deadly energy pierced her victim right underneath its mask and it howled in pain and rage.

The Gillian opened its mouth to begin charging its own cero, but Rin was too quick for him.

She moved in quickly while the other Hollow was still whimpering in pain from her attack and she tore out a piece of the Gillian's skin around the wound before its cero could even be charged to half strength. The dying Hollow cried out in desperation and thrashed against the jaws of its soon-to-be-killer, but failed in its goal to get away.

The last thing it saw was the uniquely shaped Raptor like mask from its attacker. And so, Rin had killed another victim.

While Rin was eating her pray and absorbing it's the reiatsu, deep within the confines of the forest under Hueco Mundo's desert, she used what brainpower she had to figure out her next action.

000

The normal Gillians were way too easy to kill, they didn't even try to run away when Rin tried to hunt them. So Rin refused to kill them, weak prey only ruined her appetite. Instead, Rin started to actively seek out uniquely masked Gillian, they would run away when she hunted it and fought back when driven into a corner.

Rin walked further throughout the forest in search of her next pray in the hope to still her everlasting hunger a bit. Gillians with unique masks definitely more fun to hunt but were also more rare than the regular Gillian. In fact she had only managed to find seven ever since she first evolved and arrived in the forest.

Something inside her told her to go and eat as many as she could, and Rin actually started to contemplate killing the ones that didn't put up a fight, if only to advance to a new form faster.

Rin had seen them… Gillians that transformed in a much smaller but more powerful form. Rin wanted to transform too, in this large form it was almost impossible for her to hunt as everyone saw her coming from a great distance. So, Rin continued to wandered farther into the forest in search of a prey.

After a few days of searching for her next meal, Rin stumbled upon a clearing filled with hollows. She saw many of her smaller kinsman shuffling around, just like they done before the merged with her and she transformed into her current self. At the other edge of the clearing Rin saw several Gillian wander around. Rin growled in satisfaction, she could make out at least three of them with unique masks feasting on their weaker brethren while completely ignoring each other, Rin growled at the cowards. She hated it to see other uniquely masked Gillian ignore each other in favor of going after the easier kills. They didn't like to be challenged back by their pray and instead of trying to increase their own abilities by fighting stronger prey, they went after the easy prey.

Rin charged at the mass of Gillian and she pouring massive amounts of reiatsu into a massive cero which she fired at pointblank range at the closest Gillian. The Hollow was killed before it was even aware it was under attack, its form blown away by the power of Rin's cero, leaving only its mask behind. Rin quickly ate the mask and absorbed the reiatsu and turned to the remaining two Gillian, one of them was facing away from her, busy with devouring another mindless Gillian.

He didn't even realize that Rin killed him from behind with another Cero. While she was eating the remains of the second Gillian, the third one turned towards her. Rin who eaten the last of the second Gillian looked back at the other Uniquely masked Hollow.

Instincts told Rin that this one was more powerful than the others, this one actually challenged her. Rin growled in anticipation of the battle. The other Gillian began charging a huge Cero and quickly launched it at her, Rin tried to doge it but her large body wasn't quick enough and her left side was burned badly. Rin howled and charged at the other Gillian who did the same. It was a battle of biting, trying to hit each other Cero's or just simply attempt to slash each other with their claws. In a battle with claws Rin had the favor since the claws of her forefingers was larger and sickle shaped than the others claws on her hands. Suddenly the other Gillian clamped his teeth at her throat and began squeezing down.

Rin let loose a helpless cry. She looked up at the celling and even in her pain she blinked a few times. There he was the pale white human like bat hollow with black wings. He looked at her with his empty green eyes, Rin looked closer to his eyes they seemed filled with some sort of interest…And he was looking at her. Suddenly Rin became determined to survive and she began struggling again, in her struggle she stabbed the Gillian in its hole and slashed it open cutting right through the black flesh of the beast. The Gillian howled a last time before Rin began feasting upon him, absorbing all of the Gillian's power.

As soon as Rin stopped eating from the Gillian she was blinded by a bright white light.

Rin felt herself shrinking, she began to howl in fear, her limited brainpower could not comprehend what was happening. The light continued to enfulge her until she was sure that when another Gillian would see her she surely would be killed in her defenseless state, but then, it all stopped. Rin opened her eyes again, she found herself at almost her original height again. Her entire body felt different…It felt much better than her time as a Gillian.

Rin could freely move her arms and legs again without hindrance, "_I can think again…_"

Rin looked at her hands with clawed fingers, three long sharp looking with the middle one longer than the other two, her thumps were also clawed but shorter than the other three. They were covered in white, hardened skin that continued up her arms to cover her entire body. Her feet and legs had also become white and her feet resembled her original ones. Rin swung her powerful tail. Her Hollow mask resembled a Raptor's head again. _(Look at my profile for a link to the accurate picture.)_ Her rather small Hollow hole was located at the middle of her chest. Rin looked up to where the bat hollow had been, but he had disappeared. "_Just you wait, I will find you whoever you are._"

000

Several days later Rin was following her prey silently as it walked throughout the forest the other Adjuchas didn't know what hit him when Rin jumped on his back and killed him with the sickle claws at her feet. She slowly began eating her prey pondering on what she should do now.

"_I have no idea where to start looking for that Hollow with green eyes. I don't even know if he is still in this forest…That will be my first goal find a way out of the forest._" Rin stood up and began walking into random direction hopping to somewhere find a hint to exit the forest. Somewhere to her right she felt two large powers class.

"_Maybe that is him?_" Rin began to run into the direction of the two large reiatsu. As soon as she reached the fighting scene she became disappointed, it was just a Gillian with a uniquely shaped mask fighting against something with a brown coat and black clothes, walking on bare feet. The thing with the brown cloak easily killed the Gillian with its sword.

As soon as Rin came closer to it, it pointed its sword at Rin threating her to stay back. "_What is this thing? It is no Hollow that is sure it looks to human for that…but then why has it a Hollow mask?_"

The thing snorted. "I should have guessed you wouldn't attack me one on one Adjucas." Rin blinked a few times. "Adjucas?"

The thing grunted. "Adjucas the evolved form of a hollow of a Gillian hollow." The thing began pacing. "As soon as you arrived here I began tracking you, your pressure seemed much higher than the other Hollows around here. But now that you have found me it will make things a lot easier."

The thing removed its cloak revealing that it was a male Shinigami with dark red hair. "My name is Ashido state your name Hollow."

Rin looked once more confused at the Shinigami. "Why would I?"

Ashido sighed. "It is a custom that you give the name to the one you are about to kill."

Rin snorted. "Pointless."

Ashido jumped at Rin with his sword pointed at her. Rin parried the sword with her hand. "_Strange the sword didn't cut me._" Rin thought as she blocked another slash from the sword with her hand.

"Damn it!" Ashido cursed. "_My sword doesn't cut her! What is going on?_"

Rin slashed at Ashido who blocked her attack with his Hollow-mask shield. But the sheer power behind Rin's slash nearly destroyed it. Ashido made another attempt to slash Rin but his sword bounced of her skin.

"Why can't I cut you!" Ashido roared, the red haired Shinigami began slashing in rage at Rin. But none of the attacks seemed to even bother her.

Rin began to become annoyed of the Shinigami and slammed her tail against his side, sending the Shinigami several feet flying. She turned her back towards Ashido and began to walk away.

"Wait come back I am not finished yet!" Ashido yelled at Rin.

Rin looked over her shoulder. "You are a weak prey…not worth hunting or killing."

000

Yowai ran throughout a mountain pass located in the Montañas Negras, a huge black mountain range located in the northern side of Hueco Mundo. Yowai was one of the messengers of the God king of Hueco Mundo.

Yowai was a smaller dog looking Adjucas, he was credited as the fastest messengers of Hueco Mundo.

"Tsk why do I have to go and give the message to the Cazador? She will try to kill me." Yowai looked around he got the feeling that he was being watched.

Higher up the mountain two pairs of sharp blue eyes looked down on the smaller and weaker Adjucas.

"Why are you in my territory?" A soft voice echoed throughout the mountain pass.

Yowai stopped in his tracks, even if the voice was soft it still was filled with some sort of evil and threatening fear, Yowai gathered all his courage and spoke up loudly. "A am Yowai! I am a messenger for Lord Baraggan, the God King of Hueco Mundo."

There was a short silence and suddenly Yowai felt a presence behind him, the small Hollow turned around behind she stood.

"_The Cazador! So this is her…she doesn't look that impressive._" Yowai though as he wondered why this small Adjucas was feared by both Hollow and Shinigami…Even Lord Baraggan had some interest in her.

The Cazador had arrived at Hueco Mundo approximately a hundred years ago, during these hundred years, a short time in Hueco Mundo, she had quickly made a name for herself. A name that was spoken out with fear. The rumor was that she mascaraed every Hollow living at the Montañas Negras before claiming the entire mountain as her territory.

"Well I am waiting what is the message, depending on it I will decide whatever I let you live…or that you end up as a small snack." Rin scoffed.

Yowai gulped and began stammering. "L-Lord Baraggan wants to k-know who are the strongest i-i-in his k-kingdom so h-he invites e-everyone to Las Noches to c-c-come fight in his b-big tournament."

Rin eyed the small Hollow, who was fearing for his dear life. "Very well I will go to…Las Noches it was?"

Yowai nodded. "Yes Las Noches the center of Lord's Baraggan's kingdom."

Rin moved her head closer to Yowai. "Say does Montañas Negras also fall in this kingdom?"

"Y-Yes it is the border of his kingdom in the north." Yowai said hesitantly. "Beyond the mountains is only the bare dessert as far as we know."

"Very well, I have decided on your fate." Rin said.

"W-What." Yowai said in panic.

"I give you time to run before I reach twenty and after that I will begin to hunt you." Rin said. "One…Two…"

"N-No!" Yowai began to run away as quick as he could. "_I have to get away from her…Come on Yowai run you are the fastest messenger of Lord Baraggan! I can outrun her!_"

Soon Yowai exited the Mountain pass into the desert. "Ha I have lost her! No one can beat Yowai in a contest of speed! Too bad Cazador it seems that finaly someone was able to ou-"

With one slash of her claws Rin had cut Yowai in half. "_Well time to go to Las Noches…I pray that there is a prey worth hunting there during this tournament._"

000

Rin looked at the giant ruined fortress of Las Noches, it seemed like there were several hundreds of Hollow around and many more where coming, walking or running towards it.

"_I must say it is impressive more than I expected to be._" Rin began walking towards the ruins. Around her where Hollows in many shapes and colors. "_It is a strange thing…No one is fighting each other._"

However as soon as Rin came close to the fortress itself other Hollow began to recognize her and some big looking Hollow formed a circle around her.

"So this is the feared Cazador? She doesn't look like much to me!" the biggest of the Hollows boasted loudly. "Come back where you came from weak female!"

Rin simpily ignored him and kicked another Hollow out of her way.

"Hey!" The big Hollow roared. "I was talking to you!" He raised his large hand to smash Rin like a bug, but he was stopped by a stranger in a brown cloak, that completely covered him, who easily held of the hand of the hand of the Hollow but what seemed only like one finger, which looked strangely human, the stranger self was also looked human sized.

"_His body seems human like…but his sent reminds me of a Hollow…and I cant even feel his reiatsu. How can that be?_" 

"Let's not fight before the tournament alright? I am sure that Lord Baraggan won't like it if you start to fight now."

But the Hollow used more force trying to smash the ant that stopped his hand. The cloaked stranger grabbed the finger of the giant Hollow and threw him in the air. Rin loaded a Cero and shot it at the flying Hollow, completely destroying him.

"I didn't ask you to interfere did I?" Rin snapped at the stranger. She got the feeling that he was analyzing her.

The cloaked stranger shrugged. "I was trying to prevent needles killing but that didn't work sadly enough." He walked away to another person also completely covered in a cloak. "_I have to keep an eye on them, they could be worthy preys._"

Suddenly all of the Hollow looked at the center of the fortress where a lone throne stood, on the throne sat a skeleton with a large purple and black cloak, on the head of the skull was a golden crown.

The skeleton stood up and began speaking with a loud voice, that had a commanding tone to it. Rin understood why most of the weaker Hollows around her instantly listend to the skeleton, their minds simple had to listen to the commands of the voice.

"I am Lord Baraggan, God King of Hueco Mundo and ruler of Las Noches! I want to know who the strongest fighters in my kingdom are! Too determine that I will hold a tournament!"

Many Hollow began cheering. Rin however was lost in thoughts. "_So that is the God King of Hueco Mundo…he seems strong…very strong but not as strong as that cloaked one._"

"The tournament is fairly simple so everyone will understand it!" Baraggan continued. "I will split you lot in four groups, each group will fight amongst each other and at the end only four, one of each group will be left standing those four will be my strongest servants and each will be given his own territory in Hueco Mundo! Every fighter step forwards, the others back off!"

Rin looked around to look if she could find the cloaked duo but they seemed to have disappeared. Soon she was put in the third group together with many other Hollows.

"Now! Let the tournament begin!" Baraggan roared as he sat back down.

000

Everything around Rin was a mess, hundreds of Hollows where fighting against each other for the prize. Rin herself was almost at the center of her group and was killing everyone that came close to her.

One large snake like Hollow appeared in front of her, the snake bared his poisend fangs and bite down at Rin who quickly dogged the attack and slashed at the snakes throat killing him. Another Hollow appeared from behind but he was strangeled by Rin's tail. She used the body of the Hollow she had just strangled as a shield to protect herself from a Cero another Hollow fired at her. Suddenly three Hollow that where working together jumped at her forcing Rin on the ground.

From his throne Baraggan looked away. "A well that small one seemed a little promising but it is over for him n-" The three Hollow that had jumped on Rin where suddenly attacking anything around them, from the spot Rin had been raised some black fog that soon began to move among her entire group. The Hollows in the group seemed to be in blind panic and began an even worse fight this time each single one of them seemed to want to massacred the others in the group. At the center some fog began forming something, the fog formed back Rin who stood on exact the same spot she stood before completely unharmed.

"Well isn't that interesting." Baraggan murmured.

000

Soon all the fights where over, from each group only one was still alive the four fighters stood before the God King of Hueco Mundo.

"Well fought, what are your names." Baraggan asked.

The winner of group one stepped forward. He was a semi-large bear like Hollow with many sharp claws. "My name is Tsuyoi bīru ,my lord."

The second one came forward, he looked like a peacock. "My name is brillante primavera an honor to be here."

Rin scoffed. "Rin…The Cazador."

Barragan looked at Rin, if he could he would have frowned his eyebrows. "_This small girl is the Cazador?_"

The last one didn't move much. he had a large pink, pumpkin like lower body with several eyes on the sides. His upper body and head looked a bit like a worm with sharp teeth with three spikes. From his sides two root like tentacle stuck out. "My name is Rureaux Zommari."

Baraggan laughed loudly. "You have fought well in front of your king so I offer you a change to join my army as commanders!"

The other three Hollow eagerly wanted to join the army and serve under their king.

"No thank you. I just want Montañas Negras to be mine nothing else."

The other Hollows widen their eyes in surprise, while Baraggan seemed to smile. "You refuse? You cannot refuse your KING!" He looked at the three newly appointed commanders. "Kill her!"

Rin prepared to fight the three commanders when the two cloaked figures appeared on the field. The tallest one of the two grabbed Rin and they quickly disappeared again.

Baraggan roared out in anger.

000

Rin looked the two cloaked figures that had brought her somewhere in the dessert. "Who are you?"

The tallest of the two who had stopped the Hollow that attacked Rin earlier pulled of his cloak. "My name is Tuma Skullak."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

_**Next chapter after being away for some time…I had a lot of stuff from school I had to catch up with. **_

_**Anyway Rin has become a Adjucas and made enemies with the God King of Hueco Mundo Baraggan, and at the end she meets a very important person for her future. **_

_**R&R please…Also point out any grammar and spelling mistakes please and suggestions are always welcome.**_


End file.
